The Other Side Of Down
by MissKlaine
Summary: Traduction. C'est le premier jour de son année senior et Chris n'est pas sûr s'il sera en mesure de passer une autre année dans enfer. Mais quand il s'y attend le moins, il trouve quelqu'un qui le sauve de l'obscurité autour de lui. Littéralement. Highschool CrissColfer! UA.


**N/A :** Salut tout le monde !

Bienvenue à ma nouvelle histoire :) Celle-ci est un RPF, donc si quelqu'un est mal à l'aise avec ce genre d'histoire, c'est maintenant qu'il faut s'arrêter de lire et revenir quand je n'écrirai plus de Klaine !

J'ai écrit cette histoire comme un cadeau d'anniversaire pour mon ami Brandi, qui est toujours aussi merveilleux et utile. Il a été terminé pour environ deux mois maintenant et j'ai vraiment vraiment aimé. Espérons que vous l'aimerez aussi.

Pour les besoins de l'intrigue, Darren et Chris ont le même âge dans cet univers.

Merci, comme d'habitude, à Wutif, incroyable pour ses compétences bêta. Elle est la meilleure! Je serais tellement perdu sans elle !

Le titre est le nom du chanson de David Archuleta. Je ne possède rien.

Je ne possède pas aussi Chris et Darren, mais espérons qu'ils se possèdent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;)

Enjoy !

**N/T :** Ceci est ma première traduction. L'histoire vient de l'auteur LauGS. Deux de ses histoires ont déjà été traduites. A Break In The Clouds par Mizugachi et Heart Without A Home par Sekai-GDL.

Voici le lien de la fic originale :(_www . fanfiction s / 8261668 / 1 / The - Other - Side - Of - Down_) et le lien de l'auteur : (_www . fanfiction u / 2879833 / LauGS_ ) + En bonus le lien de son Tumblr : (heartsmadeofbooks . tumblr . com)

Bonne lecture !

oooOOOooo

Le sentiment de regret et de nostalgie était immédiat.

Darren s'effondra contre la banquette arrière de la voiture après que le pont du Golden Gate avait diminué en distance. Il soupira, essayant toujours de s'adapter à l'idée qu'il allait quitter la ville qu'il aimait. Il n'était même pas sûr que dans la ville où il allait, il y aurait un théâtre.

Non, sérieusement !

Darren n'était rien à part un créatif, le garçon de dix-huit ans qui avait besoin d'être constamment en mouvement, trouver de nouvelles choses à faire chantant à pleins poumons. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il trouverait beaucoup de choses à faire dans un endroit comme Clovis, en Californie. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Son père avait obtenu un nouvel job et sa famille devait de se déplacer. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Sauf que ce n'était pas simple du tout, parce que ... cette chanson, I Left My Heart in San Francisco ? Ouais, tout a fait précis.

**PDV Chris :**

Je déteste l'école.

Tu peux le faire.

Mais je déteste encore l'école.

C'est sans importance. Tu seras bientôt hors d'ici.

Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas encore. Pas pour une autre année entière.

Tu es meilleur qu'eux. Tu vas quitter cette ville.

Je suis meilleur qu'eux.

Tu sortiras d'ici et tu ne regarderas jamais derrière toi. Tu. Peux. Le. Faire

Chris Colfer s'encourage chaque matin, devant le miroir pour se renforcer avant de faire face à la journée.

N'était-il pas un idiot, croyant toujours ses propres mots, même s'il savait qu'il devrait admettre ses torts au moment où il est entré dans la cafétéria pour le déjeuner ?

"Christopher, tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour d'école !"

La voix de sa mère sonnait comme une condamnation à mort.

**PDV Darren :**

Darren avait eu raison.

Clovis, la Passerelle au Sierras, a été écrit sur presque chaque signe devant des restaurants, des bâtiments, le commissariat de police, le bureau de poste.

Alors qu'il se tenait devant sa nouvelle maison, il regarda dans la rue, presque en attente d'une amarante pour passer, accompagné par le sifflement du vent.

**PDV Chris :**

Il était un senior maintenant.

Ils ne pouvaient pas le toucher.

Il était un senior et la plupart de ses voyous avaient obtenu un diplôme l'année dernière et travaillaient déjà à la station-service ou au supermarché.

Il était un senior. Tout allait être différent, tout allait bien ...

Chris fut poussé contre un casier qui frappa durement contre son épaule gauche.

Rien n'avait changé.

**PDV Darren :**

Darren est entré dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il était encore tôt dans la matinée et le soleil tombait à travers les rideaux sur son lit défait et sur l'horrible tapis délavé dont sa couleur qui lui rappelait une bouteille pas très cher de vin rouge. Les murs étaient tapissés bleu et là-haut, dans le coin droit, juste au-dessus de la porte du placard, le papier peint se décollait. Des boîtes de livres, d'albums et de magazines était éparpillés un peu partout, laissé au hasard par les hommes en mouvement. Il posa son étui à guitare doucement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Quelque chose lui semblait différent ici, différent de San Francisco, de la maison (arrêterait-il jamais de penser à San Francisco comme sa maison ?). Il avait le sentiment que ses yeux noisette étaient à la recherche de quelque chose de spécifique, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était.

Il observa qu'un grand bus scolaire jaune, est venait en bas de la rue, s'arrêtant quelques maisons plus loin pour laisser descendre un groupe de deux ou trois enfants. Il est parti assez tôt, mais pas avant que Darren n'aient entendu les voix gaies, gaies de douzaines d'enfants commençant leurs jours.

On frappa à la porte et il se retourna. Son père était là, souriant, tenant une boîte.

"Je pense que c'est à toi», dit-il la posa sur le sol. Darren pouvait voir sa propre écriture désordonnée, tracée en lettres noir épaisses, épelant ses affaires.

"Merci, papa", déclara Darren avec un sourire qui n'était réservé qu'à lui. William Criss fit quelques pas vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule gauche, doucement.

"Je sais que tu as vraiment aimé San Francisco, Darren," a-t-il murmuré lentement. "Je suis désolé que nous avons dû partir."

"C'est ma dernière année de lycée," Darren haussa les épaules, comme si elle n'avait pas d'importance. "Je peux toujours y retourner l'année prochaine, si je veux."

"Je suis sûr que tu peux aussi voir tes amis le week-end", déclara William, ses yeux regardaient par la fenêtre, aussi. "Et tu vas t'en faire des nouveaux. Des tonnes. Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes de socialisation. Tu es un gars très sympathique."

Darren rit un peu à cela. "Merci, papa,» répondit-il. Il soupira. Il avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de se morfondre. "Je pense que je vais aller à l'école quand j'aurai fini de déballer, au moins pour installer mon casier et vérifier le bâtiment et les salles de classe pendant que c'est calme. Ça va être beaucoup plus facile que de se perdre un million de fois demain."

"Je pense que c'est une idée fantastique," William frappa dans ses mains avant de les mettre sur les épaules de Darren, puis commença à marcher hors de la chambre. "Nous allons pouvoir sortir pour aller chercher quelques trucs pour le dîner quand tu reviendras."

"Bien sûr !" Darren répondit avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'il le pouvait. "A plus tard, papa."

Quand il fut seul à nouveau, il regarda dans de sa chambre, se demandant par où commencer pour déballer ses affaires.

**PDV Chris :**

"Hey, Colfer, c'est comment le sexe avec des mecs ? "

Chris en avait marre de cela, marre de tout, et ce n'est que le premier jour.

"Tu ne te souviens pas ?" Il l'appela dessus son épaule, comme il continuait à marcher avec la tête haute.

Bang. Poussé à nouveau.

"Tu penses que tu es si drôle? Voyons si tu penses toujours que c'est drôle après ça …"

Soudain, tout devenait sombre.

**PDV Darren :**

Les couloirs de Clovis East High School étaient déserts. Darren baissa les yeux sur le papier où il avait écrit dessus pour la centième fois son numéro de casier, toujours incapable de s'en souvenir pendant plus de dix secondes. Une jolie pom-pom girl brune, arriva à ce moment-là, sûrement en retard pour l'entraînement, et lui lança un sourire rapide, que Darren rendit rapidement.

Il avait déjà vérifié au moins la moitié des casiers à l'école pour essayer de trouver le sien quand il tourna pour trouver un autre couloir avec plus de casiers. Il vérifia le numéro sur la premier. C'est écrit 1032. Le sien était sûrement proche vu que son numéro était le 1066.

Le problème s'est que une fois trouvé, il vit que la porte faisait légèrement du bruit. Darren cligna des yeux, confus, avant de tirer sur la porte avec prudence.

Et puis un corps s'effondra contre lui, le jetant hors d'équilibre et lui faisant perdre tout droit à la parole.

Il atterri avec un violent exhalent comme le garçon (parce que c'était un autre garçon),au-dessus de lui, lui broyant un peu sa poitrine.

Le garçon essaya de se lever mais leurs jambes étaient emmêlés ensemble et il finit par trébucher à nouveau, tombant sur la poitrine de Darren encore.

"Ooph," Darren siffla, à bout de souffle. Il plissa un peu son front. "Mec, tu m'as foutu une peur bleue."

Des yeux d'un bleu intense regardèrent dans les yeux noisettes de Darren qui inclina la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

"Salut," dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Le garçon se redressa rapidement, sans rien dire, mais il semblait grimacer légèrement.

"Est-ce que ça va ? Que faisais-tu cacher dans mon casier?" Darren demanda perplexe."

"J'étais juste ... je vais bien. Je te remercie. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur", le garçon fit quelques pas en arrière, reculant de Darren. Il avait une voix cristalline, ou alors c'était le seul mot qui était venu à l'esprit du bouclé quand il essaya de le décrire. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Darren sauta en arrière sur ses pieds et ramassa son sac, qu'il avait abandonné quand le garçon lui était tombé dessus. "Ouais, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas." Le sourire de Darren s'agrandit et il tendit la main. "Je suis Darren. Je suis nouveau en ville."

Le regard du garçon était presque suspect, hésitant, mais il glissa finalement sa main dans celle de Darren, bien qu'il la secoua rapidement et l'enleva avant même que Darren put comprendre ce qui se passait. "Je suis Chris. C'était agréable de te rencontrer." Chris se retourna pour partir.

"Hé ! Attendez ! Tu pourrais ... Je ne connais personne ici. Tu pourrais peut être faire un petit tour avec moi ?"

Chris regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude, en étudiant les couloirs vides. "Je ... Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. Je dois y aller. Je suis vraiment en retard pour ... pour un cours."

"Mais … toutes les classes sont déjà finies," Darren fronça les sourcils dans la confusion.

"Je voulais dire un cours de tutorat," Chris se corrigea rapidement, mais Darren n'était pas si facile à convaincre. "Je suis désolé."

Chris parti avant que Darren ne puisse l'arrêter à nouveau.

Darren se trouvait au milieu d'un couloir vide, complètement choqué.

Ce fut probablement la première fois qu'il pouvait se rappeler que tout le monde semblait le détester.

Il se sentit plus intrigué qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**PDV Chris :**

Quand Chris alla se coucher cette nuit-là avec ses muscles endoloris à force d'être pris au piège dans la même position pendant trop longtemps, il tournait et se retournait, rêvant qu'il était à nouveau pris au piège dans un casier pendant des heures, mais cette fois, personne ne l'avait trouvé.

Cette fois-ci, l'air manquait. Cette fois, c'était fini.

**PDV Darren :**

A l'heure du déjeuner le lendemain, Darren avait eu le choix entre deux groupes différents pour s'asseoir. Il avait trouvé facilement quelqu'un pour l'emmener à ses cours quand il ne savait pas où les salles de classe se trouvé et une fille lui avait déjà donné son numéro de téléphone et lui a demandé de l'appeler.

Pendant qu'il mangeait ses frites, il leva les yeux pour écouter ce que Casey, la jolie jeune fille blonde assise en face de lui, disait.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit sur une table presque vide, dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cafétéria, où quelqu'un était assis. Les tables des alentour étaient également vides, comme si le personne avait une maladie contagieuse et devait être isolé.

Darren reconnu Chris, assis seul. Il écrivait ou griffonnait quelque chose dans un cahier, un crayon volant à travers la page blanche.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, comme si elles pouvaient sentir quand l'autre regardait.

Darren sourit. Chris ne le lui rendit pas. Il regarda juste vers le bas et maintenait en mouvement le crayon.

**PDV Darren :**

Le lendemain, Darren entra dans la classe de maths. La cloche n'avait pas encore sonné, mais il se perdait toujours dans les couloirs si bien qu'il préférait être là plutôt tôt que plus tard.

Sur l'un des bureaux, se trouvait Chris, avec son cahier ouvert à nouveau, les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il faisait.

Darren se glissa sur le siège à côté du sien. "Hey!"

Chris surpris regarda Darren, impassible. "Bonjour."

"Que fais-tu ?" Darren demanda, jetant un petit coup d'œil un peu au carnet, Chris le ferma brusquement.

"Rien," répondit-il laconiquement, en se détournant un peu de lui.

"Es-tu écrivain?" Darren continua, parce qu'il avait été en mesure de voir les mots dispersés sur la page. "C'est vraiment cool."

"Je ne le suis pas." Chris évitait ses yeux et Darren ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être que Chris était exceptionnellement timide.

Darren ramassa au coin de son bureau, où il y avait un peu de bosselure, avec son ongle, distraitement. "Alors, euh …" confus

"Hey, Darren!" Le son des voix des personnes qui rentraient dans la salle de classe a commencé à augmenter et Darren tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir un des gars qu'il avait rencontrés la veille, Damian, un joueur de football assez grand qui l'a fait sentir petit quand ils étaient proches. Il le regardait avec confusion. "Allez, mec, on s'assoit toujours à l'arrière."

Darren crut sentir (ou peut-être qu'il l'imaginait) Chris se crisper un peu à côté de lui. Darren regarda rapidement vers lui, mais le garçon avait légèrement tourné le dos, mais assez pour lui bloquer la vue. Darren soupira, ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'arrière, se laissant tomber sur un autre siège à côté de Damian.

"Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Damian avec le ton presque horrifié ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Darren.

"Quoi?"

"Nous ne parlons pas avec Colfer," Damian avait répondu dans un murmure qui pourrait être entendu par le concierge un étage plus bas. "C'est un monstre."

Darren haussa de nouveau un sourcil instinctivement, qui se cacha sous ses boucles tombant sur son front. "Je suis désolé ?"

"Il est vraiment bizarre", Damian a continué dans sa voix feutré, confus.

Darren regarda autour dans la salle de classe. Les trois ou quatre sièges qui leur étaient proches étaient déjà occupés par les amis de Damian et ils étaient tous entrain de rire à ses mots. L'enseignant franchit la porte puis, fit taire tout le monde avant de commencer la leçon.

Tous les autres sièges étaient occupés et Darren ne pouvais pas bouger maintenant. La tête de Chris était baissé et le dos un peu courbé, comme s'il essayait de faire une boule de lui-même et de se cacher du reste du monde.

Donc, Darren a fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, au moins pour l'instant : se tourné vers l'avant et ignoré Damian pendant le reste du cours.

Darren attrapa son plateau, équilibra sa pizza avec sa bouteille d'eau et se tourna pour balayer la cafétéria bondée, s'éloignant de la file pour ne pas la bloquer.

Il vit Damian et Casey et certains autres potes à eux, comme s'il ne pouvait pas les voir, assis à la même table, ils étaient assis là chaque jour.

En regardant plus loin, ses yeux tombèrent sur les tables vides dans le coin et la personne solitaire qui griffonnait dans ce cahier qu'il semblait emporté partout. Darren garda la tête haute et avança vers lui.

Chris leva les yeux légèrement quand il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Ses yeux bleus (ou étaient-ils verts ?) Semblait méfiant. Il ne dit rien, le mouvement de son crayon avait été complètement oublié.

Darren demanda : "Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?"

Chris cligna des yeux, comme si ces mots n'existaient même pas dans son vocabulaire. "Pourquoi? Il y a d'autres endroits pour t'asseoir."

Darren pouvait sentir que les personnes derrière-lui le regardaient, il pouvait entendre les chuchotements, les questions.

"Je voudrais encore rester avec toi, si tu me permet,» répondit Darren.

Chris tenu son regard fixé pendant longtemps et Darren était resté calme, il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise et exposé. Il était un adolescent, après tout, et s'humilier n'était pas le genre de chose ridicule qu'il aimait à faire face à ses camarades de classe.

Enfin, Chris hocha la tête, très lentement, et laissa ses yeux tombés sur son carnet.

Darren sourit, surtout dans le soulagement, et s'assit en face de l'autre garçon. Les premières minutes se passèrent dans le silence et Darren dévora sa tranche de pizza en ignorant les murmures scandalisés qui parvenaient encore à ses oreilles. Chris n'avait même pas bougé, mais Darren pourrait voir que son front sillonnant ses pensées qui ont travaillé à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il ne dit rien, Chris lui avait permis d'avoir son espace .

"Cela ne va pas être bon pour toi", murmura enfin Chris , d'une voix à peine audible malgré le bruit de la cafétéria.

"De quoi ?" demanda Darren tout en débouchant sa bouteille d'eau.

"D'être assis avec moi," Chris haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. "De parlé de moi. D'être vu avec moi."

Darren pris une gorgée d'eau. "Ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Alors, tu es un idiot," Chris leva ses yeux bleus ou verts (ou gris ...?) Brille avec quelque chose qui remplis de fureur ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait . "Ce sont des personnes comme toi,c'est évident, tu n'as donc pas besoin de t'asseoir avec une personne que toute l'école déteste …"

"Je pense que tu es sympa", ce fut au tour de Darren de hausser les épaules. "Ce que tout le monde pense ce n'est pas mes affaires."

"Ils vont faire tout pour," Chris ferma son carnet et le fourra dans son sac. "Tu es le petit nouveau et, évidemment, tu ne sais pas comment les choses fonctionnent."

"Je pensais que tu étais censé venir en classe, faire tes devoirs et tes tests? Peut-être que ta définition de l'école est différente de la mienne," Darren répondis nonchalamment.

Chris se leva et regarda Darren. Est ce de la tristesse qui clignotait sur son visage ? Darren était incapable de reconnaître avant qu'il ai disparu.

"Ma définition de cet endroit est l'enfer," marmonna Chris. Il soupira et évita de regarder dans les yeux de Darren. Pendant une seconde, il pensait qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais il se retourna et sortit simplement de la cafétéria.

Darren fixa l'endroit où il avait disparu jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

oooOOOooo

Darren se promenait dans le parking à la fin de la journée quand il rencontra.

"Hey, Darren", déclara Damian, les bras grands ouverts et une expression perplexe sur son visage. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui?"

Darren pencha la tête sur le côté. «Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler." Mais bien sûr, il le savait.

"Tu t'es assis avec Colfer pendant le déjeuner. Je pensais que nous étions cool», a déclaré Damian, alors qu'il s'était arrêté en face de lui. Casey, Jason et Kevin étaient derrière lui.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que nous ne l'étions pas. J'ai juste décidé de m'asseoir avec quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui", Darren haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

"Ouais, mais pourquoi avec lui?" Demanda Casey en fronçant le nez.

Darren contra. "C'est un gars sympa."

Les autres échangèrent des regards perplexes.

"Écoutez les gars, je dois y aller, j'ai promis à mon frère, je voudrais l'appeler quand ..."

"D'accord, oui. On se voit demain …"

Darren s'éloigna, mais Damian et ses amis restés sur place, le regardant partir.

oooOOOooo

"Tu ne vas pas croire ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui en anglais."

Chris leva les yeux de son carnet, les yeux écarquillés et surpris par l'apparition soudaine de Darren. Darren venait de se laisser tomber sur le siège en face de lui avec son plateau (la moitié du hamburger était déjà dans sa bouche) et les mots venait d'éclater confus.

"Je, euh." Chris semblait mal à l'aise.

"Donc, mon frère est en ville. Il vit à New York aujourd'hui," Darren commença, comme si ils avaient des conversations informelles tout le temps. "Et je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs le week-end, donc je lui ai demandé d'écrire mon rapport en anglais pendant que je faisais mes devoirs de mathématiques."

Chris cligna des yeux."Le professeur m'a demandé de lire à haute voix aujourd'hui", Darren mâché sur son hamburger."Et tous les cinq mots, le prochain mot écrit était merde. Tu peux voir comment il est immature ? J'ai commencé à lire sans même y prêter attention et puis tout le monde se mit à rire de moi. J'ai obtenu un F."

Chris fixait Darren qui avalait la nourriture. C'était bizarre, quelqu'un qui commence une conversation avec lui, quelqu'un s'attendant à ce qu'il y participe ... quelqu'un en train d'essayer d'agir comme son ami ?

"Tu ne penses pas que c'était immature de demander à ton frère pour rédiger ton rapport ?" Chris avait décidé de lui donner une chance. Il n'a même pas besoin de se faire vraiment impliqué. Il avait juste besoin de dire quelque chose, utiliser certains sarcasmes comme il le faisait toujours pour garder les gens à distance.

C'était simple.

Darren renifla. "Ouais, mais il est plus âgé que moi, donc ce qu'il a fait est bien pire."

Chris prit une bouchée de son hamburger, se sentant un peu gêné de voir que Darren le regardait manger. "Cela semblait immature, aussi."

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Darren et il hocha la tête. Après quelques secondes, il montra le carnet de Chris avec la tête. «Vraiment, quel est le problème avec ça ? Est-ce que tu écris quelque chose ou ...?"

Chris regarda son carnet et le referma, cachant son écriture précipitée de la vue de Darren. "En quelque sorte, oui."

"C'est cool. J'aime écrire des chansons", déclara Darren. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a un club d'un écrivain dans cette école. Peut-être que tu devrais t'y joindre."

Les joues pâles de Chris rougirent lentement. "Je sais qu'il y en a un . Je suis le président du club."

"Vraiment? C'est génial ! Je peux m'inscrire ? Combien de membres y a t-il ?" L'enthousiasme de Darren fit que tous le monde les regardaient à présent.

Chris posa son hamburger. "Je suis le seul membre."

Darren écarquilla les yeux. "Quoi ? Mec, tu ne peux pas avoir un club avec un seul membre."

"La preuve, Sherlock", répondit Chris. Il avait l'air furieux.

Sans donner à Darren beaucoup de temps pour réagir, il se leva, attrapant son plateau si brusquement que sa brique de jus se renversa partout sur la poitrine de Chris. La tache était immédiate sur le tissu bleu clair.

Il jura dans sa barbe avant de se retourner et sortir de la cafétéria. Darren réagi quand il le vit traverser la porte et, il abandonna son déjeuner, et courut après lui. Il le suivi jusqu'au toilettes les plus proches.

"Whoa, est-ce que ça va ?" Dés qu'il poussa la porte demanda t-il .

Chris était appuyé contre l'évier, mouillant une serviette en papier sous le robinet. "Laisses-moi tranquille, Darren."

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour t'offenser, mais je …"

"Juste laisses-moi tranquille !" Chris jeta la serviette en papier contre le miroir et se retourna pour regarder Darren. "Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi es-tu accroché à moi ? Ils t'ont envoyé ?"

"M'envoyer ?" Darren pencha sa tête sur le côté dans la confusion.

Chris eu du mal à respirer. Pourquoi Darren était si exaspérant? "Tu es aveugle. Écoutes, je ne sais pas comment les choses étaient dans ton ancienne école, mais il est clair que c'était vraiment différent qu'ici. Ou alors tu n'es pas habitué à être autour de ce genre de personnes rejetées. Alors fais moi une faveur et retournes avec les sportifs et les ados les plus populaires ".

Darren soupira tristement. "Mais je veux être ton ami."

"Et pourquoi diable tu voudrais quelque chose comme ça ?" s'écria Chris, choqué.

"Parce que personne ne devrait être seul», répondit timidement Darren.

Le cœur de Chris menaça de sauter hors de sa poitrine. "Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié."

"C'est ce que j'appelle la décence", Darren haussa les épaules. "Tout le monde a besoin d'un ami. Je suis prêt à être le tien."

La respiration de Chris était dure maintenant. "Je n'ai pas besoin de que ce soit. Je n'ai besoin de rien."

Darren avait toujours l'air triste. "Tout le monde a besoin de quelque chose."

Je dois partir. Laisser Clovis derrière. J'ai besoin d'être libre, pensa Chris

"Pas moi", déclara Chris, obstinément.

La cloche sonna avant que l'un d'eux puisse dire un mot.

oooOOOooo

Il semblerait que Darren avait compris le message parce qu'il n'avait pas approché Chris de toute la semaine. Il se dit qu'il devrait se sentir soulagé à ce sujet, mais quelque chose lui a été lancinante, il avait une présence constante dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

Chris ouvra son casier à la fin de la journée de vendredi, en mettant les livres qu'il n'aurait pas besoin pendant le week-end là-bas et de les échanger contre ceux dont il avait besoin pour faire ses devoirs dans son sac. Il sourit à l'image de sa sœur entrain de sourire jusqu'au moment où il vit la porte froide et métallique du casier. Les week-ends avec Hannah se faisait avec un marathon de films, des glaces et avec leurs chiens. Quand les week-ends approchaient, Chris retrouvait le bonheur.

La petite oasis de confort qu'il avait construit dans sa tête pendant les deux dernières minutes explosa en éclats lorsqu'il sentit la froideur du casier surson épaule. Il laissa tomber ses livres, cahiers et stylos un peu partout. Son dos avait frappé le coin du casier ouvert, lui laissant une ecchymose de plus à ajouter à la liste.

"À lundi l'homo!"

Darren tourna dans le couloir à ce moment précis. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage du mec qui a plaqué Chris contre son casier, avec ses affaires éparpillées à ses pieds, mais il savait ce qui s'était passé dès que ses yeux tombèrent sur l'autre garçon.

Chris inspira et expira tranquillement pendant une seconde, se calma, et avala la colère. Puis il se pencha et commença à ramasser ses affaires, il vit alors que ses mains n'étaient pas la seule paire essayant de rassembler ses livres, ses stylos et ses feuilles de papier partout.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça …"

"Je veux le faire."

"Darren …"

"Chris, tu vas sortir d'ici rapidement si je t'aide. Maintenant, tais-toi."

Ils se levèrent et Chris pris les affaires que Darren avait ramassé, et les remit dans son sac.

"Merci", murmura t'il à Darren qui hocha simplement la tête.

"Est-ce-que ça va ?" Darren demanda, les sourcils froncés.

Chris haussa les épaules, et Darren compris.

Darren semblait vouloir en savoir plus (Qui a fait ça ? Combien de fois c'est arrivé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'ils lui font ? En a-t-il parlé à quelqu'un ?), Mais il n'a pas demandé, et Chris lui en était reconnaissant.

"Ça te déranges si je marche dehors avec toi ?" Darren éclata alors, en essayant de retourner son auto-enthousiaste de d'habitude. "Je te chercher en faite."

Chris savait pourquoi il voulait le sortir. Il savait que la vraie raison, mais il ne dit rien. "Non, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Ce n'est que lorsque Darren le pris sous son bras que Chris réalisa qu'il tenait ce qui ressemblait à une affiche pliée. Il déplia rapidement, en lui montrant un fond bleu avec l'image d'un crayon et d'un bloc-notes, des lettres noires ont souligné les mots pour rejoindre le club d'écriture.

Chris cligna des yeux, incrédule. "Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?"

"C'est notre affiche pour obtenir de nouveaux membres pour le club", Darren roula des yeux. "J'ai passé toute la semaine à penser à une conception et ensuite demandé à un ami de retour à la maison de le faire pour moi. C'est très bien avec des ordinateurs et des dessins et des trucs. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Chris était sans voix. Ses yeux erraient sur l'impression, sur les lignes, sur les mots. "Je ... C'est vraiment sympa, Darren."

"J'ai laissé un espace vide ici parce que je pensais qu'on pourrais s'ajouter nous-mêmes nous rencontrons."

Chris gloussa. Une bosse s'était formée dans sa gorge et il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment et quand. Il alla vers la seule chose avec laquelle il se sentit en sécurité. Le sarcasme. "Vraiment Darren"

Darren passa sa main sur sa nuque, d'un air absent, ce qui secoua ses boucles. "Eh bien, oui ... J'ai pensé que ça serait en quelque sorte amusant ... Mais on peut totalement changer si tu n'aimes pas ça."

Chris souriait. C'était son premier sourire depuis que Darren l'avait vu. "C'est génial."

"Super. Maintenant, allez, Monsieur le Président," sourit malicieusement Darren, "Sortons d'ici pour parler de notre prochaine réunion. Tu dois me raconter tout ça. Tu es prêt pour un café ?"

Les mains de Chris se serraient autour de la sangle de son sac. "Je ... ouais,d'accord."

Et ils sortirent de l'école ensemble.

"Nous nous réunirons à la place du café ou nous allons ensemble ?" Chris a demandé, gigoter un peu avec ses clés.

"Allons-y ensemble. Je n'ai pas de voiture," Darren répondit, en le suivant jusqu'à sa voiture bleue, garé presque au bout du parking.

"Tu n'as pas passé le permis ?" demanda Chris, seulement parce qu'il voulait créer une conversation.

"Si je l'ai fait. Mais quand je vivais à San Francisco j'aimais faire du vélo ou marcher ", Darren haussa les épaules et monta sur le siège passager.

"Es-tu une sorte de hippie ou autre chose ?"

Darren rit. "Je n'en connais pas. Je veux dire, je te suis tout a fait, j'aime être pieds nus mais je n'ai certainement les cheveux pour être hippie, alors …"

Chris sorti du parking, partit vers le centre commercial, qui était le seul endroit avec un bon café. "Alors, pourquoi es-tu à Clovis ? Qui diable laisse une grande ville comme San Francisco à venir à cet endroit ?"

"Eh bien, nous avons dû déménager à cause du travail de mon père. Je n'étais pas vraiment heureux par le changement, mais que puis-je faire ?" Darren ouvrit la fenêtre et le vent commença à flotter dans ses boucles noires. "As-tu déjà été là-bas ?"

"Non," répondit Chris. Il était prisonnier dans cette petite ville.

"Nous devons absolument y aller ensemble un jour," Darren appuya sa tête contre le siège et ferma les yeux, profitant de la brise.

Chris s'arrêta au un feu rouge juste avant le centre commercial et regarda Darren, incapable de comprendre. "Tu veux qu'on y aille, vraiment ?"

"Quoi?" Demanda Darren, il souriait.

"Je suis sérieux", murmura Chris, concentrant toute son attention sur la route. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es tellement ... sans soucis ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot que je cherche."

"Je pense que je suis juste ... honnête", déclara Darren.

Chris hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Ils marchèrent dans le centre commercial, Chris se déplaçant maladroitement à côté de lui, en s'assurant de garder une certaine distance. Darren, cependant, eu une idée différente.

Il mis son bras autour des épaules de Chris, le garçon se recula un peu. "Comment sont les biscuits dans cet endroit ? Parce que j'en ai vraiment, vraiment envie d'un.

Ouais, Darren était le gars le plus étrange que Chris avait jamais rencontré.

**PDV Darren :**

Darren alla se coucher ce soir-là avec un sourire sur son visage.

Il avait seulement fait que Chris se détende un peu, d'être plus ouvert à une conversation, de sourire un peu plus. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient finir par être amis, après tout.

Et Darren savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

**PDV Chris :**

Chris était assis avec son ordinateur ce soir-là, prêt à écrire pendant des heures comme il le faisait toujours le vendredi. Mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, même s'il essayait.

Il avait eu une journée inhabituelle.

Personne ne parler avec lui.

Personne ne l'a jamais invité à prendre un café.

Personne ne voulait être vu avec lui.

Et Darren avait brisé les limites que personne n'osais franchir, juste quelques semaines après l'avoir rencontré pour la première fois.

Peut-être il y avait encore un peu d'espoir pour cette année.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir un ami.

"Darren, personne ne va venir …"

"Il reste encore trois minutes !"

"Personne n'est venu pendant une heure entière."

"Peut-être que nous avons juste besoin d'accrocher des affiches en plus …"

Chris claqua sa plume contre le bureau ce qui fit sursauter Darren. "Ne sois pas naïf, Darren. Personne ne va rejoindre le club parce que je suis dedans."

Darren roula des yeux. "Arrêtes d'essayer de blâmer tout sur toi …"

Chris soupira d'agacement et commença à ramasser ses affaire. "C'est ridicule. Je rentre chez moi."

"Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi ! Tu es le président ! La réunion n'est pas encore terminée !" Darren croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et indiqua avec sa tête l'horloge sur le mur.

Chris se dirigea vers la porte, mais Darren se plaça devant lui, lui bloquant la sortie. "Rappelles-toi comment nous avons parlé de la façon dont tu es immature ?

"Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ce sujet," dit Darren calmement.

"Je ne vais pas y renoncer. Je n'ai pas renoncé depuis que j'ai commencé cette deuxième année. Et je suis toujours le seul membre putain," répondit Chris, essayant de pousser Darren. "Alors, laisses-moi partir."

"Je suis désolé. Le seul membre ?" Darren haussa un sourcil. "Je suis censé être quoi, moi ?"

"Quelqu'un qui est là juste pour être gentil," soupira Chris. Il le savait. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour laquelle Darren ferait cela. "Mais tu nous quittera par la suite. Tout le monde le fait."

"Tais-toi", Darren étendit les bras pour s'accrocher au mur derrière lui . "Attends ... tu veux dire quoi là ? Tu n'étais pas toujours tout seul ?"

"Il y avait deux jeunes filles à un moment," Chris haussa les épaules, essayant d'ignorer comme si ce n'était pas important, mais quelque chose indiqua à Darren que ça l'était réellement.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Rien ... ils ont juste, tu sais, ont été très rudement rappelé que j'étais un monstre, donc si ils accroches avec moi, ils étaient fous, aussi." Les yeux de Chris allèrent jusqu'au plafond. Il y avait un morceau de chewing-gum collé. Il se demandait comment il été arrivé là. "Et tu devrais arrêter, toi aussi."

"Parce que ma réputation va en prendre un coup ?" Darren renifla.

"Tu es tellement irritant," Chris s'appuya contre le bureau le plus proche.

Darren sourit triomphalement. "Non, je ne le suis pas."

"Si, tu l'es"

"Je suis super mignon et tu le sais."

"Et modeste. N'oublie pas ça."

"Oh, je ne l'oublierais pas. C'est l'un de mes plus grandes qualités."

"Ugh, je ne pense pas non." Chris leva les yeux vers l'horloge. "Ça fait exactement une heure. On peux y aller maintenant ?"

"Bien sûr," Darren attrapa son sac et ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle de classe. "Je pense toujours que nous avons besoin de plus d'affiches."

"Nous aurons besoin de soudoyer les gens si nous voulons qu'ils nous rejoignent, Darren," répondit Chris, alors qu'ils marchaient vers leurs casiers. "Et encore, cela ne fonctionnera pas."

"Tu es positif comme un rayon de soleil, Colfer."

Chris s'arrêta à son casier. Darren s'appuya contre un à côté de lui. Chris savait qu'il restait près juste au cas où quelqu'un profiterais des couloirs vides et il ne savait pas s'il était reconnaissant ou embarrassé.

Darren commença à babiller sur la tonne de devoirs qui devait être fait pour le lendemain, quand ils entendirent des pas venir dans le couloir, tous deux se retournèrent pour voir qui c'était. Damian et Casey marchaient main dans la main, directement jusqu'à eux.

Chris prétendait qu'il n'avait même pas vus. Il se concentra sur les livres qu'il remis dans son casier, prêt pour le coup, il ne pouvait éviter de frapper tous les points douloureux.

"Hey mec," Damian s'arrêta juste en face de Darren. "Comment ça va? Je ne t'ai pas vu du tout aujourd'hui."

"Oh, Chris et moi étions en train de planifier ce que nous faisons pour notre Club ," Darren répondit avec enthousiasme. Chris grimaça, mais les trois autres n'en tenaient pas compte.

"Un Club ? Vraiment ? C'est stupide", dit Damian d'un ton moqueur. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu fais samedi soir ?"

"Rien, pourquoi ?" Darren semblait inconscient à la façon dont Chris s'était tendu à côté de lui.

"Mes parents partent en week-end", expliqua Casey. "Je vais faire une fête. T'es partant ?"

"Oui, bien sûr,nous viendrons " Darren leur sourit.

Damian et Casey échangèrent un regard. Chris se figea encore plus.

"Nous ?" Répéta Damian, confus.

"Ouais, nous," Darren montra Chris et lui-même."Ça va être amusant, pas vrai Chris ?"

Chris l'ignora, comme s'il espérait que son silence ferait que Darren oublierais qu'il était encore là.

"Okay ..." conclut Damian, avec une pincée de hésitation. Casey commença à tirer sur son bras. "A plus tard".

Ce n'est que lorsque le couloir était désert à nouveau que Chris se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, comme si Darren avait perdu son esprit.

Ce qui était vrai.

"As-tu perdu l'esprit ?"

"Allez, ça pourrait être amusant !" Darren sourit de ce sourire stupide qui divisa son visage en deux et Chris voulait, le frapper.

"Non, ça ne va pas être amusant ! Fais ce que tu veux. Je n'y vais pas."

Chris claqua la porte de son casier et commença à marcher dans le couloir vers la sortie. Darren se précipita pour le rattraper.

"Attends, au moins écoutes ce que je veux dire ..." Darren pris son coude et le fit s'arrêter. Chris tira son bras dès que ses instincts entrèrent en jeu. Darren gloussa mais prétendais qu'il ne voyait pas comment le mouvement a été accompagné par un éclair dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de reconnaître. Il fit un pas en arrière pour donner un peu d'espace à Chris avant de poursuivre. "Chris, tu es un gars vraiment cool …"

Chris grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Non, vraiment. Je pense que tu es cool", Darren insista pour de bon. "Tu es drôle et plein d'esprit et plus intelligent que tous ceux que j'ai rencontré avant. Mais personne ne sait qui tu es, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu la chance de voir l'une de ces choses."

Darren ne cessait de parler avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée pour eux de te voir en dehors de l'école," il commença à marcher jusqu'à son casier, juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire . "Peut-être que ça rendrait les choses plus faciles pour toi. Et nous pouvons ne pas rester longtemps à cette fête, une heure et si tu n'es toujours pas à l'aise, on partira. Je te le promet."

Chris équilibra son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Darren pris un livre de mathématiques et le mit dans son sac après avoir regardé avec dédain.

Cette idée était (et n'importe quoi, toute amélioration serait bonne à ce stade) tentante. Il est vrai que tout le monde semblait aimer Darren (Aimer ? Une petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête lui a dit) et Chris savait que ses chances de faire quelques pas dans cette école n'avaient jamais traverser son esprit jusqu'à maintenant. Damian et Casey n'avaient même pas osé dire non à Darren quand il avait dit qu'il emmener Chris.

Chris imagina un avenir dans lequel où les bleus causées grâce aux casiers n'existait pas et il fallait être honnête, il aimait l'idée de ce monde.

"Très bien," il accepta et le sourire se répanda sur le visage de Darren. "Une heure. C'est tout ce que je te donne."

"C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

Chris aurait dû le savoir.

oooOOOooo

**N/A :** Ça y est ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? On sent le CrissColfer !

Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je posterais le prochain chapitre. J'ai beaucoup de le travail scolaire et mon bêta a beaucoup de choses en ce moment. La bonne chose est, que cette histoire est déjà terminée, l'attente est déjà réduit de moitié. Alors, espérons juste que ce sera bientôt! :)

Je serais ravi d'entendre vos pensées à ce sujet !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

L-

**N/T :** Voilà, le premier chapitre est traduit, je ne vais pas me donner d'horaires pour poster car c'est bientôt les vacances et je ne pourrais pas utiliser l'ordi tout le temps ! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas, cette histoire compte 5 chapitres donc je pense que je l'aurai fini d'ici la fin de l'année mais rien n'est sûr.

Laissez-moi votre avis, par review !

PS : je ne posterais pas avant août, peut être même pas avant septembre !


End file.
